Template talk:Marines Gallery
A little help Anyone any rough ideas for this template? I want to arrange these by rank order, is that a good idea? I think its the best I can do to approach it. One-Winged Hawk 08:09, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Rank would be good. To save space perhaps it could be broken up like "Highest Ranks" would be like: "Highest Ranks" Fleet Admiral: Sengoku the Buddha Admirals: Aokiji | Akainu | Yellow Monkey-Admirals linking to the 3 Admirals page Vice-Admirals: Monkey D Garp, Buster Call Vice Admirals, etc "Middle Ranks" etc etc etc etc Captains: Smoker, etc "Lower Ranks" All the ranks below Captain. That's just my opinion, I think a ton of categories in the template will make it look too big and clattery. Cody2526 23:02, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Well I've started off with the basic ranking layout for now. I'll change it later, I'm just sorting a few things out first. And pondering an idea. One-Winged Hawk 14:31, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::Had another dig at this... At the mo its: ::*Higher Ranked Officers ::*HG ranked Officers ::*Lower Officers. ::*Marines of no important Rank ::I will also add: Misc. Marines to it later. One-Winged Hawk 12:07, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::Erm... Slight problem... Can someone help with the misc. marines... Like create their page? I have no idea who they are and where to get a picture of them from. One-Winged Hawk 13:09, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Update Did I get everyone listed here? Aside from Attchan, I still have no idea, many months later, who the other marines listed at the bottom of the template are! One-Winged Hawk 22:01, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Bogart is the subordinate of Garp in the brown suit that wields a katana. :The Disney Marines are supposedly the two Marines that arrest Wapol in Chapter 242 of the manga, Vol.6 of his cover story. I'm not sure if this is what they are really called. However, I think this name was most likely derived from the Marine on the right. He's wearing Mickey Mouse gloves and pants. :The last guy, Lines, don't exactly know or remember who he is. Maybe he was on the Marine chart in One Piece Yellow.Mugiwara Franky 07:33, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Malfunction There seems to be a malfunction, as Bellmere's caption keeps getting shifted to Jango's no matter how I try to rectify it. Someone please fix it. Yatanogarasu 23:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, I fixed it. Yatanogarasu 00:23, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Strange Coding If you noticed I put what seems to be strange coding in random parts of the template, this is because allows me to create a new line. This way the wrapping text looks better. It won't look like "Monkey D. Garp" or "Dr. Vegupunk". Just pointing it out if anybody's confused. 23:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Template Spacing I don't know if one or two people like it like this but it looks awful. C'mon. The empty sells look awful. Nobody prefers empty sells when we can avoid them. Seriously guys..empty sells between images...seriously... 10:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I agree. --Klobis (talk) 13:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Only MasterDeva likes them. SeaTerror (talk) 08:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) This looks like shit. Why is this locked for?! Genocyber (talk) 12:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Because Deva is an admin. 14:01, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I would have noticed this discussion sooner if there was a proper section title... Anyway, the changes are not perfect but something needs to be done about the unbalanced positions in the templates and the large empty spaces they leave behind. I believe it would be quite difficult to change the Gallery Template code to get around this. Maybe Sff9 or Leviathan 89 should also participate on this talk. MasterDeva (talk) 09:33, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I renamed this section so it matches the topic. I actually like the idea of making the incomplete rows centered. However, there are a couple problems with how it's being done now: 1) rows of 2 have a space between images, they should just be next to each other in the center. 2) Rows of 4 aren't centered at all. Fix those, and then it will look fine. 13:40, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Maybe there is some kind of language barrier because I fail to understand what you mean exactly when you mention "rows of two" and "rows of four" above. Could you please phrase it differently or in greater detail if possible? MasterDeva (talk) 15:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) @MasterDeva: it could be possible, but it probably requires a complete revamp of the template, which I'm afraid I won't be able to achieve in the near future… :That's what I was afraid you'd say... I glimpsed over the code long enough to understand that it uses a fixed position system. You can move a portrait to position 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 but you cannot place it in a 2.5 position because it is impossible using the current system. Well, that's that I guess. I'm still waiting for JSD's response. MasterDeva (talk) 17:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yup, basically what I wanted to achieve is that users only have to give a list of cells to the template, which automagically organizes them in rows. The "empty cell" trick is a simple hack. It works well in this setting, but to make "centered rows" I'd need to change the whole "list of cells" model. I will try and think about this. It still looks awful. Adding empty cells between the images? The templates look really awful like this. 19:11, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Specifically what looks awful and what would be your suggestion on the matter? Keep in mind that nothing has really changed because I'm still waiting JustSomeDude to comment. MasterDeva (talk) 19:35, June 18, 2013 (UTC) The fact that you don't reduce the empty cells but instead you center the images, which is really bad. 22:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Balancing the template by centering the portraits isn't bad. Your "argument" however is bad. As I said above there are flaws with the current way this is handled but Sff9 is currently working on finding a better way. In order to decrease the amount of empty space we either have to shrink the number of columns or merge some sections together. I don't think that either of these options would do any good. By centering the portraits,the amount of continuous empty space is reduced. MasterDeva (talk) 22:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't know who added a new section above every rank and why but apparently it just causes more problems. I think that we should either remove all the empty cells you added between and next to images or remove all the heading and add the rank of each officer next to their name, like it was a while ago. If we remove the "EMPTYCELLS" you added, there will still be a bunch of empty cells so I prefer option two. 22:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC)